


Mail

by LRRH



Category: C.S. Lewis - Fandom, The Screwtape Letters
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wormwood and Screwtape from the book "The Screwtape Letters" by C.S. Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail

http://fav.me/d7p1a5b

Гнусик и Баламут из книги Клайва Льюиса "Письма Баламута".

_— Дядюшка Баламут! Какой сюрприз! Что вы здесь... -_   
_— Ты не отвечаешь на мои письма, дорогой племянник._

 


End file.
